orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Arstotzka Marine Corp
The Arstotzka Marine Corp is Arstotzka's premier special forces branch, it's made up entirely of actual people as opposed to automaton. General Each member goes through a 24 month long training regiment where they are drilled into peerless combatants. The Marine Corp is usually sent as a reactionary or pre-emptive force and are rarely found to garrison an area for long periods of time. The Marine Corp includes the Tenno Corp. The Marines are first and foremost trained to operate in low-gravity, rough terrain and alien environment they must be able to adapt and overcome different areas of operations starting with ground combat. Once they are proficient with ground combat, they move onto void combat. Only when each marine has proved their proficiency in both environments are they given the rank of "recruit". Each Marine must serve a term of 5-7 years in the service before they are allowed to be discharged. Throughout that period, they undergo extensive simulation training and exercises to maintain their combat readiness. Come a first chance, recruits will always see action alongside experienced troops embedded into units. This combination of experienced and novice troops insure recruits will get all the wisdom needed in the combat zone. Due to their high risk jobs, most marines are at high risk of psychological injury besides the physical injury. Marines that lose limbs are donated high-performance prosthetic limbs and a maintenance package for a lifetime. However, in order to avoid psychological damage, Marines undergo a "psychological R&R" where their minds are cleared after a several day long sleep while hooked up to a machine. Ranks Marine Preatorian Preatorians are the veteran marines that operated exclusively the Mk 10 Ranger armor. Ranger armor is void capable and carry a personal shield, they are able to mount heavy weapons as well as augmenting a user's speed and resilience. Marine Triarii Anyone who has proven their proficiency in both ground and void combat while proving their capabilities under pressure and in multiple environments all the while having served in an active combat zone at least once are allowed to join the Triarii. Marine Recruit Any new Marine who has just passed the year long training regiment are given the rank of recruit, they are paired with Triarii and Preatorians to train. Once they have deployed in combat or have proven their capabilities, they are allowed to graduate to the rank of Triarii. Gear Mk 3 Marine Combat Armor Standard issue power armor that gives the user significantly enhanced resilience against small arms fire, augmented physical attributes and enhanced situational awareness it is fitted with a bodyglove that the marine wears underneath. Under the metal plates, is a jelly like substance encased in a thick ballistic resistant fabric. This acts as a last line of defense, slowing down projectiles and sealing gaps and wounds. The substance will form-fit to the marine's body shape and maintain body temperature. The inside of the armor is usually fully sealed from the outside. Mk 10 Ranger Armor A completely redesigned version of the armor, while repeating all the Mk 3 MCA's capabilities, it can seal the user from the void even while damaged while enabling void navigation. It offers extra protection, upgraded physical augments and embedded weapon systems and sensors. It mounts a pair of standard issue rifles with a large pool of ammunition. These embedded small arms, lets the user operate heavier weapons. Category:Arstotzka